


Apex Drabbles

by indi_indecisive



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: Just a place to put little stories. Not sure if this will be updated or forgotten but!
Kudos: 1





	Apex Drabbles

“Don’t do this, Niko.” Shuteye said, voice calmer than it should have been. “You don’t nee-”

“Shut up!” Niko spat, glaring at Shuteye. He pressed his boot harder into Blisk’s back, turning the gun onto Shuteye. “ _You_ shut the fuck up. Don’t tell me what the bloody fuck I don’t ‘ need to do ‘.”

“Niko --” 

“He’s not even your father!” Niko howled, bringing the butt of the gun upside Blisk’s head once more. The old man groaned, and Shuteye lurched forward until Niko pointed the barrel of the gun at Blisk. “And he treats you like one -- _loves_ you like one! What am I then, huh? What the bloody fuck am I?”


End file.
